


If...

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sexual Content, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A celebration after beating Tegan Nox and Shotzi Blackheart in NXT.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	If...

**Author's Note:**

> Written before they broke up in canon.
> 
> Prompts:  
> fic_promptly: [ Any, any, (423): pretty sure if my vagina had a mouth, it would have been smiling afterwards.](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/442316.html?thread=13895884#cmt13895884)  
> femslashficlets: The Lovers

Sasha’s head was on Bayley’s shoulder, being careful not to hurt it again. Her right index finger traced Bayley’s abs in circles. Celebratory sex after wins in their trailer wasn’t anything new with Sasha and Bayley, but God did Sasha need to celebrate after beating Tegan and Shotzi on NXT.

“I’m pretty sure if my vagina had a mouth, it would have been smiling by now.” Sasha knew those words were nonsensical when they left her mouth. But she was still in a post-sex daze.

Bayley laughed. “Damn, I’m good.”

“You really are,” Sasha said as Bayley stroked her hair.


End file.
